


Trouble Magnet

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: I don't really know how things work, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, MacGyver-ism, macgyverisms, questionable macgyverisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Day 8 of MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight: MacGyverism





	Trouble Magnet

“Mac, please tell me you have a plan,” Jack yelled at him as he barricaded the door.

“Working on it,” Mac said as he spun around in a circle.

“Work faster, because we’ve pretty much run ourselves into a dead end here and there is a lot of bad guys with guns chasing after us.”

“Hey, look on the bright side, at least we got the hospital cleared in time,” Mac said with a forced smile.

“Yeah, you’re forgetting the part where we didn’t get ourselves cleared in time,” Jack yelled back and Mac immediately shushed him. “Plus, you cleared out all of the doctors and you are still bleeding,” Jack said in a slightly quieter tone as he gestured at Mac’s hand.

“I didn’t even think I needed stitches in the first place!” Mac protested even though he could see that he was bleeding through the hasty bandage.

“You do, but you ain’t getting them now!” Jack said, his voice loud again. Mac shushed him again in annoyance. “And to make matters worse, we have a bunch of bad guys who are mad that we cleared the hospital hunting us down. Oh, and did I mention the guns? Did you see that one hunk of metal the one guy had? It was like a small canon, so I need you to think of something real quick before he gets a chance to shoot it. I swear to god you are like a trouble magnet,” Jack continued his rambling, but now in a whisper.

“That’s it!” Mac’s eyes lit up as Jack continued to grumble.

“You figured out a way to get us out of here?” Jack asked in excitement.

“Uh...not exactly,” Mac hesitated and Jack shot him a warning look.

“Why do I feel like I’m not going to like this plan?”

“Oh you’ll like, it’s Matty who isn’t going to like it,” Mac said as he started to gather the materials he needed.

“Matty? Dude, she isn’t even here, and we don’t have any comms remember?” Jack pointed out and Mac paused to give him a look.

“Yes, Jack, it’s kinda hard to forget when you keep reminding me every few minutes,” Mac said.

“Sorry man, but it’s your fault we are in this mess,” Jack said, coming over and leaning against the wall to watch Mac work.

“I know, you also keep pointing that out,” Mac said with a sigh, he was favoring his left hand since his right had a large gash across the palm, it meant that he was working slower than he normally did. “But let me remind you that you are the one who insisted that I come to the hospital.”

“Dude you were bleeding all over the place. And god knows what was on that metal you cut yourself with. You needed stitches and a tetanus shot,” Jack said unapologetically.

“I am up to date on my tetanus,” Mac grumbled. He was annoyed with himself for slipping up, he'd cut himself trying to fix a clock of all things.

“Yeah, whatever, you were also the one who spotted the bad guys outside and alerted hospital staff.”

“Would you rather have been taken by surprise when they stormed the building?” Mac said in disbelief.

“I would rather not have a partner who finds trouble everywhere they go,” Jack teased. “What do you think these guys are after?”

“I’m not sure, maybe the target is a patient in the hospital? We can figure that out after we get out of here,” Mac said.

“Speaking of that, can you tell me what you are doing with that thing and why Matty won’t like it?” Jack asked curiously.

“This thing is an MRI machine, and it is basically a giant magnet. I am just making some slight calculations to redirect that magnet. And as for why Matty won’t like it...I am currently tampering with a piece of machinery that costs millions of dollars.” Mac said, flinching as he gave out the information. 

“Mil...did you say millions?” Jack sputtered.

“Yeah, this is a new state of the art MRI machine, it can go for around 3 million dollars,” Mac said as he continued to mess with the machine.

“You’re right, Matty is gonna kill you. But these guys are going to kill us first, so I’m good with your plan,” Jack decided.

“In that case, can you give me a hand here, I’m one short,” Mac said.

He talked Jack through helping him with the finishing touches, together they were able to finish just before the bad guys stormed the room.

Mac turned on the MRI machine and suddenly all of their large guns were flying out of their hands and into the machine. Jack whooped in excitement as even the canon-like gun was torn out of the man’s hands. 

Mac shut it off and he and Jack took advantage of the confused bad guys. They were quickly able to put the four men out of commision.

“Good job brother,” Jack said, offering his fist. Mac returned the gesture with his good hand.

“How about you call this in to Matty and I will see if I can reverse what I did to this MRI machine. That way the Phoenix won’t be out a few million dollars,”

“Yeah, I won’t mention that to Matty yet,” Jack said with a smile.

“I appreciate that.”

“But after this call, I am gonna get a doctor back in here to fix up that hand of yours,” Jack said. 

“Fine,” Mac agreed, knowing that arguing with Jack was pointless. Jack took out his phone, but before he dialed he put his hand on Mac’s shoulder.

“Good job with the magnet brother, I gotta say it was pretty cool to see.”

“Even if I may have broken an expensive piece of machinery?” Mac asked with a smile.

“Hey, at least you didn’t blow anything up,” Jack said and Mac laughed.

“The thought did cross my mind,” he admitted.

“Of course it did,” Jack rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Mac to fix the mess he’d made.


End file.
